


Bad Boy Infinite 🌌🔮🔛 - NekoBadassBitchClub

by NekoBaddie20



Category: K-pop
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoBaddie20/pseuds/NekoBaddie20
Summary: Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

## 
    
    
    The company that B.B.I  is signed under Killinit Entertainment
    
    "Why give up on your dreams when you can be Killinit with us " 
    
    is owned by Chikano Lee follow B.B.I on their journey as idols
    
    
    "Annyeonghaseyo look into the sky what do you see in the stars Bad Boy Infinite "
    
    Bad Boy Infinite is more than a group 
    
    They are a ......
    
    B.B.I runs in waves at the readers : Please ignore Neko for about tell something that's a secret gets Neko waves bye while leaving 
    
    
    
    
    ⚠️This is my first story so sorry if it sucks ⚠️🥺 
    
    ⚠️May not be updated often but I will try⚠️


	2. Introduction of Chikano

Chikano Lee is the owner of Killinit Entertainment that was built in 2012 he is 29 years old

Birth place : Shanghai,China

Current place : Seoul,South Korea

Birthday : January 1, 1991

Zodiac : Capricorn

Relationship Status : Fiancé

Sexuality : Bisexual

The oldest out of his siblings

Personality : Looks mean when you first meet him but really is a nice and funny person

Likes : His friends , His company, his family , food , cooking and music

Hates : Racism, bullies, people talking shit about his family or Fiancé and rumors

Education   
Graduated from Shanghai Kongjiang High School

College : Seoul National University took Business Administrations

Parents Status : Alive

Mother : Areum Lee

Works : As a fashion designer and model

Birthday : May 1 , 1986

Zodiac : Taurus

Age:33

Education:  
Graduated from school and College has a degree in Design

Relationship Status : Married

Personality : Sweet and caring

Father : Mal-Chin Lee

Works : As a Ceo

Birthday : July 4 , 1980

Zodiac : Cancer

Age:39

Relationship Status : Married

Personality : Sarcastic and funny

Current place Shanghai , China

Siblings : Kyong Lee , Myung Lee and Sam Lee

Kyong Lee

Birthday : March 1 1997

Works : As a actor

Age: 23

Second oldest of his siblings

Personality : Nice , funny and caring

Sexuality : Asexual

Relationship Status : Single as fuck

Education: Graduated School

Currently taking online college classes

Current place : Seoul,South Korea

Myung Lee

Birthday: September 1 ,2000

Zodiac : Virgo

Age: 19  
Education : Graduated School

Currently studying at Seoul National University

Works: as a Waiter in Jungsik  
Seoul

Third oldest of his siblings

Sexuality : Asexual

Personality : Shy,funny and caring

Relationship Status : Single as a pringle

Current place : Seoul,South Korea

Sam Lee

Birthday:October 30 ,2002

Zodiac : Scorpio

Age: 17

Works : As a model for their mama

Education : Still in School

Youngest out of his siblings

Sexuality : Pansexual

Personality : Shy , Playful , Funny , sometimes can be evil and sarcastic

Relationship Status : Nonya

Current place : Seoul,South Korea

Name : Nina Mcmillan

Age : 25

Sexuality: Bisexual

Relationship Status : Fiancé

Birthday : Feburary 14 , 1992

Zodiac : Aquarius

Birth place : Las Vegas ,Nevada

Personality : Sweet , loving , funny and caring

Education :

Graduated Palo Verde High School

College : Seoul National University took Crafts and Design

Likes : Her family and friends , Chikano and his family and friends , cooking and designing

Hates : Racism , Bullies , Drama , Rumors and people talking shit about her family or Chikano family

Current place : Seoul, South Korea  
Parents

Mother : Naomi Mcmillan

Birthday: December 31 ,1984

Zodiac : Capricorn

Age:35

Works: as a Game tester

Education: Graduated from school and college has a degree in Game development

Relationship Status : Married

Personality : Funny , Lazy and caring

Current place : Las Vegas , Nevada

Father : Marcus Mcmillan

Birthday: June 8 ,1982

Zodiac: Gemini

Age:37

Works: As a web designer

Education: Graduated from school and college has a degree in Information Technology

Relationship Status : Married

Personality : Chill , nice , sweet , loving , funny , sarcastic and caring

Current place : Las Vegas , Nevada

Siblings : None yet


	3. Introduction of B.B.I

Oldest Member

Name: En-lai Kuang

Stage Name : Eli

Nicknames:Honey , El , Chief and Care Bear

Position : Lead Vocalist and Sub-Rapper

Birth Place : Hangzhou,China

Current Place : Seoul , South Korea

Birthday : August 16, 1998

Zodiac : Leo

Age : 21

Relationship Status: Single   
Siblings : None

Sexuality : Bicurious

Personality : enthusiastic, passionate and generous

Education : Graduated school and currently taking online college

Languages : Chinese , Korean , English , Spanish , French and currently learning more

Likes: His family , His members ,Hangzhou , His friends , helping others , food and hanging out with new people , his fans

Dislikes: Assholes , bullies , drama , liars , people talking shit about his family or his home and people messing with his friends

Facts : He went to study aboard for a year after high school and while he was there he attended a dance studio which taught him the different styles of dancing. He also got to meet his cousin that lives in Los Angels. He learned about American culture while he was there and he loves American styles and food after coming back from aboard he went straight to Seoul and became a trainee at YG he is still close to his friends from YG and they supported him when he said he was switching companies to go to Killinit. He is also a model for certain brands which will be reveled later and he also is trying out acting. 

Ideal type: He don't have a ideal type just wants someone that supports him , cares and loves him for him

Favorite Groups/Artists : His favorite group is Big Bang but he likes other groups as well His favorite artists is Jay Park he likes other artists as well his favorite American artist is Roddy Rich

Eye Color : Light Hazel Brown 

Piercings: Only his ears 

Natural hair color : Honey Brown

Height: 5' 10 

Weight:197.9 pounds

En-Lai parents

Mother : Mei Xing Kuang

Birthday : April 1, 1989

Age : 30

Zodiac : Aries

Works : As a Stylist

Relationship Status : Married

Personality : Fun, free-spirited, and fiercely independent

Education: Graduated School and College

Current place : Hangzhou,China

Father: Eun-seong Kuang

Birthday : November 29, 1988

Zodiac: Sagittarius

Works: As a Photographer

Relationship Status: Married

Personality:Adventurous sociable and friendly

Education: Graduated from school and college

Current place:Hangzhou,China

2nd oldest  
Name: Chai Son Yang

Stage Name : Jono

Nicknames: Cha,Shadow, and Cuddly Wuddly

Postion: Main Vocalist and Sub-Rapper

Birth place: Chiang Mai,Thailand

Current place:Seoul,South Korea

Birthday: November 30 , 1998

Zodiac:Sagittarius

Age:21

Relationship Status: Single   
Siblings : 2 brothers his the youngest

Sexuality:Bisexual

Personality:Fun loving, independent and exciting

Education:Graduated from school and currently taking college online

Languages :Thai,Korean,Spanish, Arabic and English currently learning more

Likes : His family , friends , Jin , his members , food , all types of styles and cooking with Jin , His fans

Dislikes: haters,drama,liars , assholes,bullies , bitches , people talking shit about Jin , people talking shit about his family or about his members

Facts : When Chai Son was 9 he stayed with his great grandfather who use to travel around the world and would take Chai Son with him while traveling Chai Son learned about different cultures and styles and also learned about different types of dancing and music after he turned 18 he audition to be a trainee at SM he made it in and meet friends who he are still close to them till this day and they support him in his transfer to Killinit. He is close to all his members and he tells them about the places he visit.

Favorite Group/Artists: His favorite group is Red Velvet and he likes other groups as well His favorite artists is Jessi and his favorite American artist is Megan The Stallion 

Eye Color : Blueish Green

Piercings : Only his ears 

Natural hair color: Light brown

Height: 5' 8

Weight: 196.9

Name: Choochai Yang

Birth place : Chiang Mai,Thailand

Current Place : Incheon,South Korea

Birthday:September 7 ,1992

Zodiac:Virgo

Age:27

Works:Makes-Up Artist

Education:Graduated school and college

Relationship Status:Single  
Sexuality: Bicurious

Personality:observant, realistic, and trustworthy.

Likes: Shopping , His Sugar mama and Sugar daddy , his family and friends , drawing and make up

Dislikes: Bullies , people talking shit , liars , people pissing him off and drama

Facts: He dated a guy in 9th grade who broke his heart by using him to get with Choochai best friend. After he graduated he traveled the world for a while then moved to Seoul and started his career his proud of his brother and he sometimes helps Bad Boy Infinite with their make up. 

Eye Color : Blueish Green

Piercings : Only his ears

Natural hair color: Light brown

The oldest out of his siblings.

Name : Joowon Yang

Birth place : Chiang Mai,Thailand

Current place:Jeju Island ,South Korea

Birthday: January 20, 1996

Zodiac: Aquarius

Age: 24

Works: Computer Programmer

Education : Graduated school and college

Relationship Status : Single  
Personality : intellectual, thoughtful, charismatic, and an expert communicator.

Likes: Kpop , Anime , Role playing , socializing with new people , helping people , and making art

Dislikes: Haters,drama,assholes , liars and bullies

Facts: He became a computer programmer to be able to make games and make 3D art.He also works as a game tester and he helps by showing Bad Boy Infinite how their outfits and hair styles and dyes will look by using a 3D program on his laptop.

Eye Color : Hazel Green

Piercings : Only his ears

Natural hair color: Light brown

The middle child

The Yang Parents  
Mother: Nong Yao Yang

Birthday: September 13 ,1980

Zodiac: Virgo

Age: 39

Current place : Chiang Mai,Thailand

Works: furniture designer

Personality : Self-sufficient, ambitious, perfectionist, realistic, witty, workaholic, blunt and a total bad-ass

Education : Graduated from school and college

Relationship Status : Married 

Father: Yoonwoon Yang

Birthday : september 5, 1980

Zodiac : Virgo

Age: 39

Current place: Chiang Mai,Thailand

Works : Doctor

Personality : practical, observant, and helpful

Education : Graduated from school , college and med school

Relationship Status : Married

Third oldest member

Name: Yuthakon Min

Stage Name : Yuno

Nicknames: Yun , Yutha and Kon

Position: Lead Rapper and Sub-Vocalist

Birth place : Jinhae , South Korea

Current place : Seoul , South Korea

Birthday: January 25 , 1999

Age : 20

Education : Graduated school and currently taking online college

Languages: Korean, English and Spanish currently learning more

Relationship Status : Single  
Sexuality : Bicurious

Personality: Charming,Rebellious,Distant and Sarcastic

Siblings : 1 brother his the oldest out of him and his brother

Likes: Video games , jokes , cute things , his fans ,friends, family Anime , Music , dancing and food

Dislikes: people telling him what he can't do , bullies,liars and haters

Facts:His became friends with Hoseok while he was a street performer with his brother and a few of their friends he dated one person in his life and that was a girl name Lucy they broke up because they both agreed they where better off friends. He learned about Killinit Entertainment while he was uploading a dance cover on his Youtube he went to the website and notice that fit the qualifications so he went his brother to audition in they got in he was excited and happy he called Hoseok to tell him the great news.

Ideal type: Someone who is respectful , caring and nice to his family and friends and someone who loves him for him no matter what happens

Favorite Groups/Artists : He favorite group is Hotshot and his favorite artist is J Hope and his favorite American artist is Lil Wayne   
Eye Color: Light Hazel 

Piercings : his ears and lip

Natural hair color: Reddish Brown

Height:5' 9

Weight:152 LB

4th oldest member

Name: Min- Joon Min

Nicknames: Joo , Joon and Hyun

Stage name: Joonhyun

Position: Leader,Lead Rapper and Sub-Vocalist

Birth place : Jinhae , South Korea

Current place : Seoul , South Korea

Birthday: September 18,1999

Age: 20

Zodiac : Virgo

Education : Graduated from school and currently taking up college

Languages : Korean , Spanish , English , Japanese and currently learning more

Relationship Status :Single  
Sexuality : Bisexual

Personality : Loyal, analytical, kind, hardworking and practical

Facts: Was a street performer with his brother and took a hip hop dance course 

Ideal type: Someone who loves him for him

Favorite Groups/Artists : His favorite group is Ikon and his favorite artist is RM and his favorite American artist is Kendrick Lamar   
Eye Color: Light Hazel

Piercings : his ears and lip

Natural hair color: Reddish Brown

Height:5' 9

Weight:152 LB

The Min Parents

Mother : Seo-Hyeon Min

Birthday: November 30, 1988

Age: 31

Zodiac : Sagittarius

Works: Architect

Education : Graduated school and college

Relationship Status : Married

Personality:Wild, feisty, independent and exciting

Current place : Jinhae, South Korea

Father : Myeong Min

Birtday: December 31 ,1988

Age: 31

Zodiac : Capricorn

Works : Creative Director

Education : Graduated school and college

Relationship Status : Married

Personality : motivated, ambitious, and a great leader

Current place : Jinhae , South Korea

5th oldest member

Name: Luntha Kim

Stage Name : Luca

Position: Lead Vocalist and Sub-Rapper

Nicknames: Lun , Lu and Luca

Birth place : Savannah,Georgia

Current place : Seoul , South Korea

Birthday : March 1 ,2000

Age: 19

Zodiac: Pisces

Personality : Powerfully emotional, intuitive, creative and caring

Education : Graduated from school and currently taking college online

Languages: English , Korean , Spanish , French and currently learning more

Relationship Status :Single  
Siblings : 1 brother his the oldest out of him and his brother

Sexuality: Pansexual 

Facts: He and his brother moved to Seoul when they were both 16 he and his brother use to dance a 1 million dance studio and he modeled for Nike before

Ideal Type : He has no idea but someone who is nice 

Favorite Groups/Artists : His favorite group is Block B and his favorite artist is Taemin and his favorite American Artist is DaBaby  
Eye color: Hazel brown

Piercings : his ears and nose 

Natural hair color: Dark Brown

Height:5' 10

Weight:194 LB

6th oldest member

Name: Leeyoon Kim

Stage Name: Yoon 

Position: Sub-Rapper and Lead Vocalist

Nickname: Lee , Yo and Yoon

Birth place : Savannah,Georgia

Current place : Seoul , South Korea

Birthday: December 1, 2000

Zodiac : Sagittarius

Age: 19

Personality: honest man, and a straight shooter who speaks his mind

Education : Graduated from school and currently taking college online

Languages: English , Korean , Spanish , French and currently learning more

Relationship Status :Single

Sexuality : Bisexual

Facts: He and his brother moved to Seoul when they were both 16 he and his brother use to dance a 1 million dance studio and he modeled for Gucci before which is where he meet Jun ,Leno and Leon

Ideal Type : He has no idea but someone who is nice

Favorite Groups/Artists : His favorite group is SPEED and his favorite artist is Sunmi and his favorite American Artist is Juice WRLD

Eye color: Hazel brown

Piercings : his ears and nose

Natural hair color: Dark Brown

Height:5' 10

Weight:194 LB

The Kim Parents

Mother : Mi-young Kim

Birthday : June 15 ,1986

Age: 33

Zodiac: Gemini

Personality: very witty and outgoing

Education : Graduated school and college

Works : Interpreter

Relationship Status : Married

Father: Myung-Dae Kim

Birthday: July 9 ,1986

Age: 33

Zodiac: Cancer

Personality : soft, loving, considerate, and nurturing to those he cares deeply for

Education : Graduated from school

Works : Baker

Relationship Status : Married

7th oldest member

Name :Subaru Suzuki

Stage Name: Luko

Nicknames: Lu ,Ko , Luk and Luke

Position: Lead Vocalist and Sub-Rapper

Birth place : Osaka,Japan

Current place: Seoul,South Korea

Birthday: December 25,2000

Zodiac: Capricorn

Age:19

Education: Graduated from school and currently taking college classes

Personality: practical, productive, and über dependable

Relationship Status :Single

Languages : Japanese , Korean , English , Italian , French and currently learning more

Siblings: 2 brothers his the oldest

Facts: Luko was offer a chance to go study aboard at a international art school he took up the offer and left to study aboard when he was 13 years old while their he learned different forms of dancing and singing he moved back home when he was 16 years old he joined his school theater team where he learned how to act. After he graduated school he worked as a dance instructor for a while and got to work with different idols when his siblings told him about the audition for Killinit and asked him to come with them he accepted but he still works as a dance instructor.

Ideal Type: Someone who is respectful and independent

Favorite Groups/Artists : His favorite group is 2ne1 but he likes other groups as well His favorite artists is Hyuna he likes other artists as well his favorite American artist is Beyonce

Eye color: Gray

Piercings : Ear and lip piercing 

Natural hair color: Auburn 

Height:5' 11

Weight:176 LB

Sexuality : Bisexual

8th oldest member

Name: Sakai Suzuki

Stage Name : Saki

Nickname:Sak , Suzu , and Sean

Position: Lead Rapper and Sub- Vocalist

Birth place: Osaka,Japan

Current place: Seoul,South Korea

Birthday: April 23 ,2001

Zodiac: Taurus

Age:18

Education: Last year of school

Personality: dependable, patient, sensible and reliable and at the same time enjoying an unmatched level of sensuality and humor

Relationship Status:Single

Languages : Japanese , Korean , English , Italian , French and currently learning more

Sexuality: Bicurious

Siblings : 2 brothers the 2nd oldest out of his siblings

Facts: Sakai looks up to Luko and moved with Luko to Seoul and his the one who let his siblings know about the Killinit audition.

Ideal Type: Someone who is honesty,integrity,empathy and affection

Favorite Groups/Artists : His favorite group is NCT but he likes other groups as well His favorite artists is G Dragon he likes other artists as well his favorite American artist is J. Cole

Eye color: Gray

Piercings : Ear and lip piercing

Natural hair color: Auburn

Height:5' 11

Weight:176 LB

9th oldest member

Name: Yukio Suzuki

Stage Name : Yuko

Nicknames: Yuki ,Yu and Yuoko

Position: Lead Vocalist and Sub-Rapper

Birth place: Osaka,Japan

Current place: Seoul,South Korea

Birthday: November 30, 2001

Zodiac: Sagittarius

Age:18

Education: Last year of school

Personality: charming, complex, and has an open mind and heart

Relationship Status:Single

Languages : Japanese , Korean , English , Italian , French and currently learning more

Sexuality : Bicurious

Siblings : 2 brothers his the youngest out of his brothers

Facts: Yukio start dancing when he was a kid he joined Alien dance studio where he meet Jun his the one who let Jun know about the audition cause he wanted to be in the same group with Jun

Ideal Type: Someone who is honesty, affection and has a sense of humor

Favorite Groups/Artists : His favorite group is 24k but he likes other groups as well His favorite artists is Z.TAO he likes other artists as well his favorite American artist is lil skies  
Eye color: Gray

Piercings : Ear and lip piercing

Natural hair color: Auburn

Height:5' 11

Weight:176 LB

The Suzuki Parents

Mother:Nozomi Suzuki

Works: Entertainment Performer

Education: Graduated school and college

Birthday: May 21 , 1986

Zodiac: Taurus

Age:33

Personality: Sexy, funny and down to earth

Relationship Status: Married

Current place: Osaka,Japan

Father: Sachihiro Suzuki

Works: Tattoo Artist

Education: Graduated from school and college

Birthday: May 30 ,1986

Zodiac:Gemini

Age:33

Personality: good at almost anything he puts his mind to, and can make anyone laugh

Relationship Status : Married

Current place: Osaka,Japan

10th oldest member

Name: Leoncio Lykaios

Stage Name : Leon

Nickname: Cio , Leon and Kaito

Position: Sub-Vocalist,The visual and Lead Rapper

Birth place : Santorini,Greece

Current place: Seoul,South Korea

Birthday: December 11, 2001

Zodiac: Sagittarius

Age: 18

Education: Last year of school

Personality: Earthy, lusty, manly, sensual, affectionate, and oozes sexiness

Relationship Status:Single

Sexuality : Bisexual

Siblings : None

Languages : Greek,Latin,Korean,Japanese ,English and Spanish currently learning more 

Facts: Leon was raised by his great grandfather who traveled the world his great grandfather name him as his successor after he died his great grandfather was friends with Leno great grandfather and Jun great grandfather which is how they meet and all three of them became close best friends

Ideal Type: Someone who has a sense of humor

Favorite Groups/Artists : His favorite group is Blackpink but he likes other groups as well His favorite artists is AgustD he likes other artists as well his favorite American artist is NF  
Eye color: Honey

Piercings : Ear ,nose and lip piercing

Natural hair color: Light Golden

Height:5' 9

Weight:180 LB

Leoncio Parents

Mother: Nari Lykaios

Current place : Santorini,Greece

Works: Business Executive

Birthday: December 25, 1984

Zodiac: Capricorn

Age:35

Education: Graduated school and college

Personality:strong and reliable

Relationship Status : Married

Father: Alon Lykaios

Current place: Santorini,Greece

Works: Sex Therapist

Birthday: October 25, 1984

Zodiac : Scorpio

Age:35

Education: Graduated from school and college

Personality: moody and real

Relationship Status : Married

11th oldest member

Name: Leopold Woo

Stage Name: Leno

Position:The Main Vocalist,Sub-Rapper and Lead Dancer

Nicknames : Woo,Leo and Len

Birth place: Rome,Italy

Current place: Seoul,South Korea

Birthday: September 22,2002

Zodiac: Libra

Education : Last year of school

Personality: diplomatic, tactful, and charismatic

Relationship Status :Single  
Languages : Italian , French,Spanish , English ,Korean and Japanese currently learning more

Sexuality: Polysexual

Siblings: None 

Facts: Leno learned from his great grandfather how to build a business and run a business he also found out that Leon was his cousin and ended up becoming best friends with Jun 

Ideal Type: Someone who is honest and lives with integrity

Favorite Groups/Artists : His favorite group is Kard but he likes other groups as well His favorite artists is Holland he likes other artists as well his favorite American artist is Dawin

Eye color: Violet

Piercings : Ear , nose and lip piercing

Natural hair color: Deep copper 

Height:5' 9

Weight:185 LB

Leopold Parents

Mother:Lavinia Woo

Birthday: September 23, 1984

Zodiac: Libra

Age: 35

Works: Fashion Designer

Education: Graduated from school and college

Personality: charm and diplomacy personified

Current Place : Rome,Italy

Relationship Status : Married

Father: Laszlo Woo

Birthday: October 22, 1984

Zodiac : Libra

Age:35

Works:Lawyer

Education : Graduate from school and college

Personality: come off as diplomatic and tactful

Current place: Rome,Italy

Relationship Status : Married

12th oldest member

Name: Hose Choi

Stage Name :Jose

Nicknames: Jose and Ho

Position: Main Vocalist and Sub-Rapper

Birth place : Tokyo , Japan

Current place : Seoul , South Korea

Birthday: October 31, 2002

Zodiac: Scorpio

Age: 18

Education : Last year of school

Personality: deep-seated emotions and incredibly sensitive

Relationship Status:Single

Languages: Japanese,Korean,Chinese, English,Spanish,Italian and currently learning more

Siblings : 4 his the 2nd youngest after his twin

Facts: Jose has a crush on someone who he knew for a while he meet this person through his family cause both of their families are close and are friends with each other

Ideal Type: Someone who is honesty, affection and respectful 

Favorite Groups/Artists : His favorite group is Twice but he likes other groups as well His favorite artists is Ravi he likes other artists as well his favorite American artist is Lil Uzi Vert

Eye color: Amber

Piercings : only his ear 

Natural hair color: Jet Black 

Height:5' 8

Weight:170 LB

Sexuality: Polysexual

The youngest member

Name: Misumi Jung-Su Choi

Stage Name : Ace Demon Jun (For now)

Nicknames : The Devil Son , Jun , Baby boy , Demon , Joker son and Su

Position: The maknae,Main Rapper,Main Dancer ,The Center,Face of the group and Main Vocalist

Birth place: Tokyo , Japan

Current Place : Seoul , South Korea

Birthday: October 31, 2002

Zodiac:Scorpio

Age: 18

Education : Last year of hell according to him

Personality:Passionate, mysterious, unbelievably sarcastic,badass and funny

Relationship Status:Single  
Languages : English,Japanese,Korean, Chinese,Italian,French,Thai,Spanish and currently learning more

Siblings: 4 siblings his the youngest out of all his siblings

Facts: Jun was raised by his great grandfather so he got travel to different places and he is also the successor for his great grandfather he also knows who Jose has a crush on he also knows that person likes Jose back and is trying to set them up he took acting courses , dancing , modeling and design as well he knows how to do make up and hair thanks to his sisters and mother . He got expelled from school once when he was a kid cause this one group guys kept bullying him cause of his height until he got sick of them and they ended up in a huge fight they tried to jump him but Leno and Leon jumped in and all three of them been close every since his father taught him different styles of fighting and still trains him to improve his fighting when he was 16 he was in a boxing tournament. 

Ideal Type: Someone has a sense of humor,empathy and understanding and someone who loves him for who he is 

Favorite Groups/Artists : His favorite group is Monsta X but he likes other groups as well His favorite artists is CL he likes other artists as well his favorite American artist is Billie Eilish 

Eye color: His left eye is Amber while his right eye is a golden hazel

Piercings : Ear,nose and lip piercing

Natural hair color: Jet Black

Height:5' 5

Weight:170 LB

Sexuality:Polysexual 

The Choi Parents

Mother: Chamina Choi

More will be revel in the story

Father: Juhyun Choi

More will be reveled in the story

Siblings its in order from oldest to Youngest before Jose and Jun

Sister: Hisui Takahashi 1st Oldest

Nickname: Jade

Her husband : Joohyung Takahashi

More will be revel in the story

Brother: Arekkusu Choi

Nickname:Axel

More will be reveled in the story

Sister: Jazumin Choi

Nickname:Winter

More will be reveled in the story


	4. When all of them meet?

En-lai POV

Today was the day I was gonna meet my group members I'm nervous and excited as well to get to meet them

I can't believe i'm really doing this

what if they don't accept me? then all of this would of been a waste coming here.

What if my friends were right that i'm not idol material .

I mumble to myself "maybe I should just leave and don't look back "

Yeah that sounds like a plan

"Hey you ok your talking to yourself "

I looked in front of me and noticed a guy with blue hair , blueish green eyes, glasses and he had both of his ears pierce in front of me he looked worry and confused 

Don't freak out don't panic maybe his in the same group that i'm getting placed in I hope he don't think i'm crazy

"Hello is anybody in there"

"yeah sorry just was thinking are you gonna be one of my group members ? "

He looked at me and smiled at me his eyes shined brightly when he started talking I could tell he was excited to meet our band members

"I'm go with a probably anyways I'm Chai Son what's your name and where is the others of the group?"

I smiled back at him as i introduced myself to him

" En-lai nice to meet you and they still hadn't arrived yet "

He raised a eyebrow as he suggested something for us to do while we wait for our group members 

" well want to get to know each other while we wait ?"

I smile while nodding 

"Sure it'll be a great way to past time while we wait for them"

He suggested that we play a game to get to know each other 

"Ok then so let's play 21 questions you can start "

I smiled while thinking of a question to ask him so I choose to ask a simple question first to get to know him better while we wait for the rest of our members

"Where are you from? "

"I'm from Chiang Mai, Thailand but when I was 9 i travel the world for a while and when I turned 18 I moved to Seoul with my siblings I auditioned for SM and I made it in until I heard about the audition here so I thought why not give it a shot "

My eyes brighten up when I heard that Chai Son had traveled the world I was excited to hear about the places he had been to I smiled when I started to talk about where i'm from 

"I'm from Hangzhou,China after high school I was offer a chance to study aboard i accepted and after I came back from America I was offer to becoming a trainee at YG and I accepted and moved to Seoul I heard about the audition from a friend of mine so I decided to audition and to be honest I was surprised when I got a call back "

I noticed Chai Son looked like he was thinking about something I waited patiently for him to say what he was thinking about 

"Do you know who else in the group?"

"no I don't they told me to wait in this room and that my future group members will arrive one by one"

I thought about something else to ask him while we wait for the rest I decided I should ask him when his birthday is so we can know which one of us is older

" So when is your birthday?"

" My birthday is November 30 1998 so i'm a 98 liner what about you?"

I smiled at him 

" i'm 3 months older than you then which makes me your hyung and i'm also a 98 liner as well "

He smiled back at him 

" So what nicknames would you like to be called"

I thought about the nicknames my family and friends thought of for me I thought about the nicknames I can't stand and the nicknames I like to be called

" You can call me Lai,El or Eli which ever one you want to call me which nicknames would you like to be called?"

He looked like he was deep in thought about what nicknames he was gonna say until he finally spoke 

"My family calls me Cha and my friends call me Shadow you can called me which ever one you want to its up to you but i'm call you Lai if that's ok with you hyung"

"Its OK with me if you call me Lai and i'll call you Shadow since that's what your friends call you and since I can tell that me and you will becoming great friends"

" I can tell we will be great friends as well"

Third person POV

Yuthakon and Min-Joon walked in Killinit entertainment they notice workers and staff walking past them to keep everything in order 

Yuthakon looks at the front desk while talking to Min-Joon

"i'll go find out what room were supposed to go into to meet the members you stay here don't move from that spot until I come back"

Yuthakon walked towards the front desk but while he was going to go find out what room they supposed to go in to meet their future members his brother Min-Joon decided to walked around and check out the company until he reached a room with music playing.

Min-Joon looked through the window and seen three guys dancing along with one guy recording them while they are dancing. The guy on the right had fuchsia hair color and honey color eyes and he had both of his ears , his lip and his nose pierce.The guy on the left had purple hair fading into blue with turquoise as well and a very unique eye color which was violet he also had his ears,nose and lip pierce just like the first guy. The guy recording the dance had neon purple hair and amber color eyes his ears was the only piercings that he had on while the guy in the middle looked identical to the guy recording except his right eye was golden hazel while his left eye was amber , his hair was jet black and he had his ears,nose and lip pierced.

In the room Leopold,Misumi and Leoncio were practicing their dance for school that Hose was recording 

Min-Joon started thinking while watching them dance I wonder if their gonna be our future members that we have to meet.

He took out his phone and noticed all the messages from Yuthakon so he run back towards the main floor of the company when Min-Joon arrived he notice a angry Yuthakon.

Min-Joon looked nervous when he seen Yuthakon glaring at him 

" Hey Yuthakon hyung did you find out what room were supposed to go in to meet our future members."

Yuthakon glared at Min-Joon while pulling him by the ear to the room the lady told him.

While mumbling to himself "I thought I told you not to move but you still did ¿Por qué eres tan terco? "

Min-joon was whining while trying to get Yuthakon hand off his ear

"ow let go"

Min-Joon tries to get Yuthakon to stop pulling him by the ear .

Yuthakon walks in room while still pulling Min-Joon by the ear.

En-lai and Chai Son looked towards the door they noticed two guys come in one had metallic turquoise hair while the other one had turquoise mixed with purple hair.

Yuthakon let go Min-Joon ear to introduce his self and Min-joon smiles towards En-lai and Chai Son

"Hi i'm Yuthakon and this is my little brother Min-Joon I'm guessing all four of us will be in a group together so may I know what your names are?"

En-lai smiles back Yuthakon and Min-joon 

"Yes I'm En-lai have a seat were still waiting for the others to show up "

"I'm Chai Son were playing 21 questions to get to know each other while we wait for the rest of the members to get here"

Yuthakon and Min-Joon both sit down at the table and join in on 21 questions while they are all waiting for the rest of their members.

"So where are yall from 

"Both of us are from Jinhae South Korea me and my little brother was in a dance crew together I learned about the audition while I was uploading one of our dance covers on YouTube I noticed that this company was auditioning so i decided to go to the official website to see the qualifications and since me and Min-joon had qualify I thought this was a once in a lifetime opportunity so i signed both of us up to audition"

Min-joon nods while smiling 

"I was happy that both of us passed the audition and that we both were gonna to be put in the same group together anyways when are your birthdays?"

" My birthday is August 16 1998 so I'm a 98 liner so is Chai Son what about yall when are yall birthdays?"

"My birthday is January 25 1999 while Min-joon birthday is September 18 1999 so both of us are 99 liners hyungs"

Chai Son nods 

" What are nicknames both of you would like to be call?"

Yuthakon smiles at them before answering

" You can call me Yun,Yutha or Kon which ever one you pefer to use is ok with me hyung"

" You can call me Joo,Joon or Hyun which ever one you all perfer to use"

En-lai smiles 

" I'll call you Yun and i'll call him Hyun and you can call me either Lai,El or Eli "

Chai Son thinks for a bit before answering 

" i'll call you Kon and i'll call him Hyun and you can call me either Cha or Shadow"

Yuthakon and Min-Joon looks at each other before answering

"We'll call you Eli and we'll call you Shadow"

Meanwhile at a café

Luntha and Leeyoon are sitting down waiting for their drinks and food while listening to Kard Bomb

Luntha takes off his headphones looks at Leeyoon with a worry look on his face

"What do you think our members are gonna be like?"

Leeyoon takes off his headphones looks at Luntha while smiling 

"Hyung I'm sure they are respectful,nice and has a sense of humor"

Leeyoon hears the cashier call their names gets up goes get their drinks and food checks the time on his phone then walk back to the table Luntha is sitting down at waiting for him 

"Hyung were gonna have to have to eat on the way their or else we'll be late and that won't be a great first impression on our future group members"

Luntha stands up gets his food and drink from Leeyoon then looks at the time 

"how far away is the company from here ? "

Leeyoon checks on his phone how far away is the company from where they are at looks at Luntha 

"about 10 minutes"

Luntha and Leeyoon both walk out the café while talking about how they think their group members will be that they didn't even notice they passed the company until Luntha stopped Leeyoon from walking and pulled him back towards the company both of them admired the design of the interior while walking in towards the front desk

Luntha smiles at the lady at the front desk reads her name tag

"excuse me miss Sarah"

Sarah blushes while looking at Luntha and Leeyoon 

"Ye how may I help you sirs"

Leeyoon smiles at Sarah

" we had a appointment to meet our future group members"

"what are your names"

"Luntha Kim and Leeyoon Kim"

"Ye the room number is 120 its the bright blue door on your right good luck and have a wonderful day"

Luntha and Leeyoon smiles at her while slightly nodding

"Kamsahamnida"

Luntha and Leeyoon both walked off to find room 120 while also looking around the company until they stop in front of the room Luntha looks at Leeyoon 

" here the room are you ready ?" 

"yes i'm ready" 

Leeyoon walks in room with Luntha

Chai Son looks towards the door smiles at Luntha and Leeyoon

" hey welcome"

Leeyoon thinking oh my gosh their all so handsome are we in the right room

Luntha smiles back while introducing himself and Leeyoon

"hey I'm Luntha and this is my little brother Leeyoon nice to meet you" 

Luntha sits at the table with Leeyoon

" I'm Chai Son I wonder how many more members are we waiting for?"

" I'm En-lai and welcome were all playing 21 questions while waiting for the rest"

" I'm Yuthakon and this is my little brother Min-Joon anyways where are you both from?"

" Were from Savannah Georgia but when we turned 16 we moved to Seoul "

Yuthakon eyes brighten up with happiness 

" When is yall birthdays ?"

" My birthday is March 1 2000 while Leeyoon birthday is December 1 2000 so both of us are 00 liners i'm guessing all of you are our hyungs?"

Chai Son smiles happily 

"You are correct we are all your hyungs anyways you can call me Cha or Shadow "

" You can call me Lai, El or Eli"

"You can call me Yun , Yutha or Kon"

"You can call me Joo,Joon or Hyun"

Leeyoon smiles at all of them 

"You can call me Yoon,Lee or Yo "

Leeyoon thinks while smiling at Luntha

" We'll call you Cha , Lai , Yutha and Joo"

Luntha smiles while thinking about how the rest of the group will be

" You can call me Lun,Lu or Luca"

Chai Son smiles back at him 

" i'll call you Yoon and you Lu"

En-lai thinks before looking at both of them 

" i'll call you Lee and you Lun"

Yuthakon and Min-Joon both say their answers at the same time

"We'll call you Lee and you Lu"

Meanwhile elsewhere

Subaru , Sakai and Yukio walked in the studio that Leno,Jun and Leon are dancing in

Hose stops recording the dance looks at the time on his phone notice the time 

" were about to be late for meeting our members !!!!"

Everyone looked at each other shocked then they all took off running to room 120

Chai Son looked up and noticed all of them burst through the door laughs they all really try to come through the door at the same time I think all of us will get along just fine smiles

En- lai looks at all of them worry 

" are yall ok?"

Misumi laughs a little bit before nodding

" yeah sorry about that I'm Jun and this is my twin Jose"

Hose smiles at everyone 

" hey where both from Tokyo Japan and where both 02 liners nice to meet you all"

Leoncio smiles at everyone while waving 

"I'm Leoncio and this is my cousin Leopold I'm a 01 liners and I'm from Santorini Greece while he is from Rome Italy and a 02 liner"

Leopold smiles at everybody nervously 

"hey sorry about bursting in like that"

Subaru smiles as he start introducing him self and his siblings 

"I'm Subaru and these are my two little brothers Sakai and Yukio where from Osaka Japan I'm a 00 liner while both of them are 01 liners"

" i'm En-lai "

" I'm Chai Son"

"i'm Yuthakon and this is my little brother Min-Joon"

"hey I'm Luntha and this is my little brother Leeyoon"

En-lai looks around the room to see all his band members are here 

" and now where waiting for the owner right?"

Misumi raises a eyebrow then nods

"I believe so"

Chikano walks in the room smiles at everyone

"hey i'm Chikano i'm the owner I see you all meet each other so do you all accept being in a group together if so have you all decided a name"

Everyone looks at each other

Min-Joon looks at everyone as everyone nods towards him

"ne we all accept being in a group together but we hadn't decided a name yet"

Chikano smiles 

" Ok i'll let yall dicuss the name yall would like i'll be back in a bit "

Chikano walks out the room to let them discuss what name they would like to use for their group

Min-Joon smiles while suggestion a name 

" How about Bad Boy infinite ?"

Everyone looks at each other while thinking then everyone nods agreeing to the name

Chikano comes back in smiles at everyone 

" So what is your group name?"

Min-Joon smiles while nodding at the rest of the members

" we all decided to name our group name as Bad Boy Infinite but were gonna be called B.B .I for short and Misumi came up with the fandom name he'll explain the meaning of the name"

Misumi smiles at Chikano excited to explain their fandom name

" Baddie Stars cause every bad boy need a baddie to be there with them and hold them down and stars because stars are apart of infinite and they bring light to the infinite which helps brightening up the infinite"

Chikano smiles happy with the explanation and the name of the fandom 

" OK you all will move in the dorms tomorrow and you all can go now to start packing do you know your positions"

Everyone looks at each other while shaking their head no 

Chikano smiles at all of them 

"OK first up is En-lai your position is Lead Vocalist and Sub-Rapper "

En-lai smiles excited about being a vocalist

" Chai Son your position is Main Vocalist and Sub-Rapper"

Chai Son smiles thinking I'm a vocalist 

"Yuthakon your position is Lead Rapper and Sub-Vocalist"

"Min-Joon your position is Leader,Lead Rapper and Sub-Vocalist"

"Luntha your position is Lead Vocalist and Sub-Rapper"

" Leeyoon your position is Sub-Rapper and Lead Vocalist"

" Subaru your position is Lead Vocalist and Sub-Rapper"

"Sakai your position is Lead Rapper and Sub- Vocalist"

"Yukio your position is Lead Vocalist and Sub-Rapper"

"Leoncio your position is Sub-Vocalist,The visual and Lead Rapper"

"Leopold your position is The Main Vocalist,Sub-Rapper and Lead Dancer"

"Hose your position is Main Vocalist and Sub-Rapper"

"Misumi your position is The maknae,Main Rapper,Main Dancer ,The Center,Face of the group and Main Vocalist"

" Any questions?"

Everyone looks at each other shake their heads no 

Chikano smiles at all of Bad Boy Infinite thinking I made the right decision putting all of them together they will bring out the best in each other

"OK then this is just the beginning for you Bad Boy Infinite"

Everyone smiles at each other excited for the adventures they will have as a group and as they all become best friends with each other 


	5. Moving In!

Third Person POV

En-lai alarm goes off ~Wake the Hell up before your late mothafucker Wake up get your ass up now En-lai ~ 

"Why did I let my parents make the alarm ?"

En-lai turns off alarm yawns gets out of bed looks at time 

"I have a hour to pack before the van pick me up so I can shower and get dress first ,cook second and call my parents while packing" 

Walks towards his closet and pick out his outfit for today walks in bathroom connects his phone to his speaker 

"Which song to pick?"   
Plays Big Bang We Like 2 Party while taking a shower

Few minutes later

En-lai gets out the shower dries off and gets dress and brushes his teeth and wash his face then gets his phone and walks in the kitchen start cooking breakfast while singing along to Twice What is love checks time 

" oh I better hurry and eat since I have to finish packing " 

after eating and washing the dishes he use En-lai starts packing while calling his parents to tell them the news

  
Mei xing answers the phone " hey my little Care bear how is everything going "

En-lai smiles hearing his mama voice " Everything is going great I meet my group members and i'm moving in the dorms today i'm so excited"

Eun-seong smiles hearing that their son is happy "well were proud of you son I wish luck on your journey are you finish packing?"

En-lai "yes I just finished packing " 

Van pulls up outside their group manager Noah gets out the van walks up to door knocks on the door "En-lai are you ready to go"

"I have to go now bye Māmā hé bàba"

" Bye son and we love you"

" I love you too" hangs up the phone gets the door smiles at Noah

" hey Noah nim " 

Noah smiles back " hey En-lai need help carrying out your boxes " 

En-lai looks at boxes " ne " picks up two boxes walks to van puts them in the trunk while Noah carries the other two boxes   
Noah gets in van after closing the trunk gets in driver seat looks at En-lai through mirror 

" OK now where gonna to go pick up Chai Son" drives to house where Chai Son is staying

Meanwhile with Chai Son

Chai Son looks in mirror at his outfit  
Chai Son looks around the house 

" I think I have everything so I can relax some while I wait to get pick up" 

sits down on the couch watches Spongebob Squarepants while waiting for the van to arrive 

"Patrick why would you betrayed Spongebob like that"

Van parks in front of the house Chai Son is staying

Noah gets out the van walks towards Chai Son door knocks on the door

" Chai Son its me Noah"

Chai Son turns off TV gets his bags opens door 

" hello Noah nim "

" Hey Chai Son are you ready to go "

Chai Son smiles "Ne" 

Noah gets bags from Chai Son walks towards van puts bags in trunk closes trunk gets in van 

" now were gonna pick up Yuthakon and Min-Joon "

Chai Son looks beside him smiles brightly at En-lai

" hey En-lai hyung" 

En-lai smiles back

" hey Chai Son are you excited about moving in the dorm"

Chai Son nods while smiling

Meanwhile with Yuthakon and Min-Joon

Yuthakon fixes his hair while straightening out his outfit smiles thinking today is gonna be awesome

" Hyun are you done packing and getting ready " texting Hoseok while talking to Min-Joon

Min-Joon yells from his room 

" Ne Yuthakon hyung "'

Min-Joon run downstairs with his bags sits down on couch smiles while turning on the TV turns to Cartoon Network watches Steven Universe sings along with the theme song 

~We are the Crystal Gems~

Yuthakon walks downstairs notices Min-Joon singing along with Steven Universe laughs while shaking his head

"I see your enjoying the show" 

Min-Joon looks back 

"of course I am is the van outside yet?"

Yuthakon looks out the window sees the van parking

"Ne "

Min-Joon turns off the TV gets up picks up his bags walks out of the house with Yuthakon waves bye to their neighbor gets in the van 

" Hey guys" 

Yuthakon and Min-Joon sits behind En-lai and Chai Son 

"hey" 

Noah looks back at them 

" now we go to pick up Luntha and Leeyoon"


End file.
